Vida
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: No le temas a la muerte. Ten miedo a no apreciar la vida.


_Hola x3 Quería traer algo así hace tiempo. Éste fue mi momento._ _Cabe aclarar que este_ fic participa en la Actividad Especial, "Palabras Oscuras", del foro El Otro Lado de la Fama: Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry (al que estáis invitados). Ésta vez con la palabra miedo. _Ahora sí, continuemos._

 **Disclaimer:** _Los únicos derechos que puedo reclamar son los de mi pantalón negro de salir, que debió secarse hasta justo antes de que saliera._ _Por lo tanto, no, Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad._

 **Summary:** _No le temas a la muerte. Ten miedo a no apreciar a la vida._

 **Advertencias:** _Omegaverse (y todo lo que ello implica). ¡Sí, omegaverse! Slash (relación hombre x hombre). Un poco de angustia. Un poco. Sólo un poco._

 **Agradecimientos:** _a la guapa de Lex Snape, que me ha hecho la portada para este fic y, además, me ha provisto de un título para él. ¡Muchas gracias, amor!_

* * *

 **Vida**

Cierras los ojos. Sientes miedo.

Sí, es jodido. Es como una patada en los huevos. Es una desesperación que te carcome el alma, los pensamientos, el corazón.

Tus dedos se hunden en tu propia cabeza. Quieres escapar, volver a aquellos días donde todo era fácil, donde nada los separaba, donde nada podía poner en riesgo su vida. Desde que ese muchacho te atrajo, has hecho hasta lo imposible por mantenerlo contigo. Le enamoraste (enamorándote en el proceso, detalle menor), le marcaste, te casaste con él, le mantuviste protegido por todos y cada uno de tus fieles seguidores.

Y ahora, incluso, parece todo tan frágil. Tan efímero. Su vida parece escurrirse de entre tus manos como agua. Simplemente fluye. Quema, ahí, en lo hondo de tu pecho.

Y, al final, una simple lágrima se te escapa. Y debe ser suficiente para una persona que nunca ha llorado.

Te levantas, tu corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Los pasillos están vacíos. Tu suegro observa el alfombrado bajo tus pies, su semblante destrozado.

—¿Hay noticias?

James Potter alza la vista. Hay marcas de edad que jamás habías visto, ojeras profundas, arrugas en su frente.

Niega, y tu pecho se estruja.

Observas la puerta doble de tu habitación, una habitación que ya no es tuya, que es de ambos. La habitación que compartieron, la habitación que compartirían hasta el último día de sus vidas, e incluso cuando eso no ocurriera y Harry te observara, tan extrañado por su propia muerte –o falta de ella–, tan extrañado por su envejecimiento –o falta de él–, y tú debieras explicar sobre los rituales oscuros que has hecho para que su vida sea eterna.

Al igual que la tuya.

Rituales que aún, tristemente, no has hecho.

James Potter está llorando. Las lágrimas caen, silenciosas, por sus mejillas. Tú deberías llorar. Deberías dejar brotar toda tu desesperación.

Pero no lo haces. El caos en tu interior, el dolor en tu corazón, el pánico en todo tu cuerpo, te obligan a intentar hallar algo de calma.

Y joder, no. No puedes.

Cuando todo está a punto de estallar, lo oyes.

Es un pequeño sonido apagado detrás de las puertas de roble, y de seguro lo oyes por el lazo que los une, porque James no parece consciente de eso. James sólo parecía consciente de los gritos cargados de dolor, de los chillidos, de la agonía en la voz de su hijo. Una agonía silenciosa, justo ahora.

Los pasos te llevan con facilidad hasta él. Las puertas se abren, y puedes verle: es un estropicio sobre las sábanas que apenas lo cubren, su rostro cubierto en sudor, su cabello negro pegado a su frente.

Pero sus ojos están abiertos. Sus ojos verdes muestran paz.

Tu visión se amplía. Allí está tu suegra, Lily, sosteniendo una pequeña bolita de piel y cabellos negros conectada a tu omega por el cordón umbilical. De su garganta escapan pequeños gorgoteos mientras inhala, gorgoteos que se transforman en un llanto agudo y desesperado.

Lily te observa. Ella también luce cansada.

—¡Es una niña! —exclama, suavemente, y tu mirada se despega de ambas –suegra, hija– para observar cómo lo tomará tu esposo.

La adoración es clara en su rostro.

—Quiero verla.

Aún no cortan el cordón. Esperarán a que toda la sangre acabe de fluir, y la bebé tome todos los nutrientes que el cuerpo de su padre pueda darle.

Así como está, Lily envuelve a su nieta en toallas y se la alcanza a Harry. Tú los observas. Y, poco a poco, tu corazón se templa.

Aún está muy hinchada para decir a quién de los dos se parece. Sus mejillas regordetas están sonrojadas, y los cabellos espesos son rizados. Su llanto se detuvo tan pronto apoyó su pequeña cabecita contra el pecho del omega que le había llevado en su interior por casi ocho meses.

Lentamente, te acercas a tu pequeña familia. Harry aparta los ojos de su pequeña y los posa en los tuyos. Y, por un momento, sientes otro tipo de miedo. Un miedo más egoísta, más irracional.

Harry ya tiene su hija, ¿para qué te necesita a ti?

Pero tu esposo sonríe. Su sonrisa es demasiado dulce, y está cargada de amor.

—Tom —susurra tu nombre suavemente—, te presento a tu hija.

—Nuestra —le corriges, con la voz ahogada—. Nuestra hija.

Harry ríe, y lágrimas caen de sus ojos. Pero son otro tipo de lágrimas. Son lágrimas de felicidad, amor, plenitud. Son el espejo de tus lágrimas desde que viste a la pequeña en los brazos de su abuela.

—¿Merope? —susurra Harry. Tú niegas suavemente, acercándote con cuidado a la cama. Harry aún debe expulsar la placenta por el canal de parto—. O tal vez…

—Tenemos algún tiempo para decidirlo —murmuras, uniéndote a tu pequeña familia en aquel nido—. Mientras tanto, seamos padres.

Padres. La palabra parece quedarles grande. Pero es lo que son. Y lo que serán durante el resto de su vida. Podrán serlo todo: amigos, amantes, enamorados, pareja, esposos… pero padres lo serán durante toda la vida, sin importar las circunstancias.

Padres.

Cierras los ojos, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de tu esposo. Sí, aún sientes el miedo en tu corazón. Pero es un miedo racional, totalmente justificado. Temes perder a tu amado. Temes perder a tu pequeña hija, de respiración errática y pequeños ojitos de color indefinido.

Y, tenlo por seguro, estarán a salvo. No me llevaré a ninguno. No esta noche, y no en mucho tiempo.

Ten la tranquilidad de que serás feliz durante muchos, muchos años más. La Muerte, Tom Riddle, está del lado de aquellos que la ayudan en su trabajo. Sigue ascendiendo, Voldemort. Esperaré pacientemente por ver qué puedes crear.

* * *

 _Creo totalmente que la Muerte no es un ser maligno. En fin._

 _Estoy en camino a ver Spiderman: Homecoming. Intenté publicar esto desde el autobús, pero no podía casi ni concentrarme, por lo que lo estoy publicando desde un diminuto centro comercial mientras espero a que mis acompañantes me honren con su presencia. Así que ya me veréis con ocho millones y medio de fics Starker._

 _Me despido hasta entonces..._

 _–G._

 _PD: ¿Reviews? uwu_


End file.
